


What do you do if you somehow find a mortal child in hell?

by The_Countess99



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, Other, Sonic and Loona are like siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: Blitzo and the rest of I.M.P suddenly find themselves asking that very question
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Sonic the Hedgehog & Millie & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Sonic the hedgehog & Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Sonic the hedgehog & Loona (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	What do you do if you somehow find a mortal child in hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a thing and I need to stop making new books and focus on the one's I've already got

Carrying a passed out MORTAL child to shelter from angels as they slaughtered any demon that they found was not in Blitzo's plans today.

It was not in his plans any day of the week or year for that matter!

Also, how did a mortal kid get down here in the first place?!

Was there some fucker up on earth sacrificing kids or something? if so maybe he should get the others to help him go kill the person.

Upon getting back to the IMP offices he sighed looking down at the limp blue hedgehog in his arms "the fuck am I gonna do with you?" he muttered before making sure the kid was comfortable as he set them down watching as they curled into a ball.

This was confusing and troubling at the same time.

"Uh excuse me sir... why is there a mortal child here?" looking over at Moxxie along with Millie and Loona the three of whom had just entered, Blitzo shrugged.

"Found them while the extermination was going on, couldn't leave 'em there as while I'm pretty sure the angels wouldn't kill a kid the other demons probably would especially as the kid's mortal" he answered "also I have no idea what to do with them".

Loona went over to the hoglet and sniffed them before pulling back with a frown "...yeah I'm gonna call bullshit on this kid being completely mortal, he stinks of some kind of demon but I have no clue what the fuck type of demon it is".

"Huh" Blitzo frowned a little at that bit of the information.

"Okay, that aside aren't they just adorable?" Millie moved closer to the hedgehog who was making some sort of whistling chirp noise as they slept.

"Eh, I guess" shrugging Blitzo flipping through the book to see if their way to the living realm would be safe to use with the kid or not.

"Ow!" Moxxie pulled back having touched the hoglet's quills and gotten cut "okay that is NOT hair!".

"No shit sherlock, the kid's a hedgehog what else did you expect?" Loona rolls her eyes before eyeing the hedgehog in question "..." she grabbed a pouch opening it to find a bunch of rings "what the?".

"Give me those" Blitzo took them from her ignoring her glare "these are warp rings".

"You mean those things that come out of the purgatory ponds in the living world?" Moxxie frowns at this brow creasing "how the kid get a hold of these?".

"I have no idea but..." he locked them in the same safe he kept the book in "there".

A slight noise caught their attention before they all looked at the very tiny and now that they thought about it probably toddler and not child hedgehog who had woken up and curled into a ball whimpering.

They all looked at each other before Moxxie tentatively reached out to try touching the hoglet hoping to start comforting the child but this was a bad move as they screamed.

And with that scream came an explosion of blue energy.


End file.
